


magic

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, spoilers if you don't know of misumi's gramps' existence! that's all though, thoughts on gramps and how misumi stays positive and how misumi belongs now, waah he has a place to belong now i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Misumi knows about magic. Things like genies in bottles, wish-granting sun stones and dream flowers, but also...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	magic

Magic. The power to do things you can’t do normally. Things like genies in bottles, wish-granting sun stones and dream flowers, held within the pages of fantastical stories written by a weathered hand, spoken by a smiling mouth.

He used to watch starry-eyed as his grandfather cast his spells, told him grand adventures before bed of pirates and romance, spun stories of gold from lands beyond their neighborhood, gave cheeky grins as he recounted the comedy sprinkled throughout his own long life. The words that leaked from his brain were words of fiction and reality and wisdom, always painting visions of wonder and twisting drama into the most banal of details. Misumi always admired the whimsical magic of his grandfather. He was the grand magician, and his magic was always written or spoken or bestowed upon Misumi with love and a smile.

When he died, what was left in his wake felt like a terrible, overwhelming space of nothing—nothing, but it couldn’t be nothing, not when he was still so much _there_ and _everywhere,_ how could he be nothing? So Misumi shut his eyes and let his tears fall until there were no more, making sure he could see what had to be there when his eyes were finally dry: left in his grandfather’s wake was not nothing, but the traces of gold dust and dreams he left behind.

The dust lay on Gramps’ old things, on the stories that remained in Misumi’s head and kept him company. It laced his insides and reminded him of the lessons taught and learned, reminded him of the magic that was still there. All lessons pointed to living on for the now and for the future, so Misumi did just that, even when his laughter echoed through the empty space beside him.

Gold dust pasted the pieces of his heart together, gold dust laced the smile that always danced on his lips, gold dust sprinkled itself on all the triangles to be found in the world, and gold dust was the magic that lived on when his gramps did not, because even when his gramps did not, what he made and taught and showed Misumi _did._

It was more than enough to keep Misumi’s smile lit up. But, there was more than more than enough, Misumi found.

There was more than smiling at strangers on the street and feeding the cats at the park, and there was more than searching for triangles and daydreaming about the shining worlds your grandfather gave you and wishing your family well from afar. There was so, so much more.

Before he knew there was more, the tracks of the gold dust Gramps left behind led him to the Mankai Company dorms, the main stage of warmth and laughter Misumi experienced secondhand. And then suddenly, it was firsthand. Suddenly, he knew what it was _like_ to be surrounded by so many people, and he knew what it was like to laugh together and act together and _be_ together with more people than your Gramps and yourself and the cats.

When you get friends who think your parkour skills are so totally hype, and friends who roll their eyes but find a triangular pattern for your costume anyway, and friends who meet you once but ask you if you’re interested in acting even though you’ve been living there without permission, and friends that are prickly and embarrassed and learn about friendship with you, and friends that long to be princes and have that glimmer in their eye for stories that you know so well… When he has all these people around him, Misumi’s heart squeezes, and his cheeks could stretch off his face and fall off with that wide smile Gramps used to tease him about, and it’s more than anything he’d known before.

Misumi loves the gold dust his grandfather left behind dearly, and he loves the new, sunny orange magic his friends showed him just as much; the magic he knows now is still the power to do things you can’t do normally, after all. Things like genies in bottles, wish-granting sun stones and dream flowers, but now—now.

Now, it’s especially things like triangles and friends and laughter, held within the days of a life anew.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> you know. do you ever go into a fic thinking i'm gonna write for a ship! but then that goes down the drain because you get caught up in the overwhelming feeling of belonging that misumi knows now


End file.
